SEASON (WINTER)
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Siapa yang tak tahu dengan Winter? Musim yang didominasi warna putih dan hawa dingin. Musim yang sangat disukai oleh Mingyu. Tapi musim dingin kali ini dihabiskannya dengan namja chingu nya Seungkwan. Musim dingin yang terasa begitu hangat, itulah musim dingin mereka. [Seventeen fanfict, SVT fanfict, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Minkwan]


**SEASON**

 **"** **WINTER"**

 **Main Cast** : Kim Mingyu X Boo Seungkwan

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Boy x Boy

Typo dimana-mana.

Mingyu menatap tumpukan salju yang menggunung dihalaman rumahnya. Lengkungan kecil tergambar dibibirnya. Musim kesukaannya akhirnya datang juga. _Winter_. Musim saat tumpukan salju membuat sekelilingnya didominasi warna putih. Musim yang bagi sebagian orang menyebalkan, karena membuat mereka malas untuk keluar rumah karena hawa dingin yang ada. Tapi justru itu yang disukai oleh Mingyu, ketika jalanan sepi dari orang yang biasanya lalu lalang.

Ditutupnya buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, saat melihat ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Dibukanya ponsel itu dengan malas saat ada satu nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

 ** _From : Boo_**

 ** _Chagi ya, aku akan sampai didepan rumahmu dalam hitungan ke 10._**

Mingyu terbelalak kaget membaca pesan itu. Dia menengok spontan ke halaman rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat menghitung, saat sosok namja yang begitu dikenalnya benar-benar tampak didepan rumahnya. Mingyu masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya, sampai dia mendengar suara khas dari namja itu. Dengan bergegas Mingyu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Annyeong chagi ya…" ucap Seungkwan sambil tersenyum manis.

Mingyu masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari turun dari kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Huah.. Kau antusias sekali ingin bertemu danganku. Kekeke" ucap Seungkwan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"YA! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Mingyu menatap kesal kearah Seungkwan. Hilang sudah musim dingin kesukaannya.

"Aku bosan dirumah. Ayo kencan." Ucap Seungkwan sambil melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Mingyu.

"Mwo? Shireo! Apa kau tak tahu ini dingin?" ucap Mingyu berusaha melepaskan lengan Seungkwan yang melingkari lengannya.

"Tidak akan selama kita menempel seperti ini." ucap Seungkwan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Mingyu. Mingyu mendesah pelan. Ia sadar, ia tak mungkin menang berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap Mingyu sambil mendesah kesal.

"Ayo jalan-jalan." Ucap Seungkwan sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jalan-jalan kemana? Kau tidak lihat yang ada hanya tumpukan salju." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk sekelilingnya.

"Justru itu yang akan membuat romantis. Kajja.." ucap Seungkwan menarik lengan namjanya secara paksa. Membuat Mingyu semakin menghembuskan nafasnya.

. . . . . . .

"Huaaa, semuanya putih." Ucap Seungkwan sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

"Ya! Kau seperti tak pernah melihat salju saja." Ucap Mingyu melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Haish, aku kan hanya basa basi." Ucap Seungkwan sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tapi ini memang pertama kalinya aku melihat salju bersama kekasihku." Ucapnya lagi yang kini tersenyum manis sambil menggelayut manja dilengan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakkan. Bibirnya tersenyum mengingat entah apa yang membuat dia sekarang menyandang status sebagai pacar Seungkwan.

Mata Mingyu mengamati Seungkwan. Wajah Seungkwan bahkan tak terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan sebagai namja chingunya. Bahkan Jeonghan ' _Sunbaenya_ ' lebih tampan dan manis darinya. Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya merasa Mingyu menatapnya.

"Wae? Apa aku sangat tampan saat ini?" ucap Seungkwan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Anni. Justru sebaliknya. Karena itulah aku heran bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu?" jawab Mingyu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada kekasihmu." Ucap Seungkwan sambil memberengut kesal. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ah.. tapi itu justru benar." Ucap Seungkwan lagi. Raut kesal itu hilang dari wajahnya tergantikan dengan senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mingyu menatap heran Seungkwan. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya, yang bahkan begitu cepat berganti moodnya.

"Karena cinta tak butuh alasan." Ucap Seungkwan sambil tersenyum manis menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban naif dari kekasihnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Seungkwan. Seungkwan tersenyum senang melihat senyum Mingyu kepadanya.

"Eoh, ada salju dibibirmu Mingyu ah." ucap Seungkwan menatap salju putih yang sedikit menempel dibibir Mingyu.

Mingyu hendak mengusap salju itu, namun terlambat saat bibir Seungkwan menyapu bibirnya dengan cepat. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Seungkwan. Tubuhnya menegang seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

"Eoh, dingin." ucap Seungkwan begitu melepaskan bibir Mingyu. Meskipun singkat, tapi ciuman itu bahkan membuat rona merah dipipi Mingyu. Membuat tangan Seungkwan terangkat kearah pipi Mingyu. Mengusap pelan pipi merah Mingyu.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa pipimu merah sekali? Kekeke" ucap Seungkwan sambil terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang masih membeku dengan mata bulatnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu, saat perlahan kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Seungkwan pelan. Membuat Seungkwan membulatkan matanya saat perlahan kepala Mingyu mendekat kearahnya. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan ujung hidung Mingyu lengkap dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit dinginnya. Matanya menutup perlahan saat dirasakannya bibir Mingyu menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan, hanya sentuhan hangat dan lembut dibibirnya. Sentuhan lembut yang mengantarkan getaran-getaran kecil dalam tubuhnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Seungkwan dengan erat.

"Kau benar, musim dingin ini bahkan terasa hangat." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh kekasihnya.

 **END**

 ** _Gomawo_** **yang udah baca.** ** _Double Gomawo_** **yang udah Review. Ini ff Seventeen pertama. Maaf kalo agak Gaje. Niatnya mau dibuat sequel, dan mungkin couplenya bisa ganti-ganti. Tapi tak tahu juga sich, liat nanti aja.**

 **Sekali lagi Kamsahamnida reader-nim… :)**


End file.
